Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for. Please place your vote below any previous votes. 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. 5. All votes must be signed or else they will be removed and not be counted, you can sign using four tildes 6. All votes must be The Tournament Starting this Saturday, there will be a tournament in the Arena! Read up on the official rules here. Tournament Schedule A visual version of the bracket is available here Battle There are two matchups this week |winner= |o1=Coyote Starrk |o2=Ulquiorra Cifer |votes1= #It's tough, but I'm giving this to Starrk. Rank aside, Starrk has Cero Metralleta. This rapid succession-Cero would give him the battle pretty quickly, and drastically outmatch something like Lanza del Relámpago. #With all things equal, it's been shown that Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relampago is just as deadly to him as it is to opponents. With that considered, Starrk takes the win thanks to the overwhelming speed and lack of self-damage from Cero Metralleta.--Mtlmn (talk) 03:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) #Starrk's attacks are better than Ulquiorra's. The only reason Shunsui won against Starrk was that he sneaked up on him and used his games, hadn't it been for that Starrk would've won. Shunsui is one of the best warriors in Bleach and even he could barely defeat Starrk's attacks. --Ginhikari (talk) 14:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) #This one will go with Starrk.He can use cero metralleta which is more powerful than cero oscuras.Lanza Del Relampago can be easily dodged with Starrk's super speed.The big reason is that Starrk is the Primiera Espada.In ulquiorra's first fight with Ichigo,he stated that there are 3 more powerful Espada's than him.So it is clear from that.User:Sosuke Aizen008 #This one goes for Starrk for sure.As sosuke aizen008 mentioned Ulquiorra did said those words.So i conclude it for Starrk.User:Coyote Starrk008 |votes2= #Ulquiorra has a second release state which stark does not have, in adddition Stark without Lilynette, Stark cannot preform Resurrección so Ulquiorra has the advantage --Hyourinmaru2315 (talk) 22:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) #Ulquiorra has my vote, for his regeneration is a big plus. His second release is unique among espada, and I think that with equal spiritual pressure and speed he would win against Stark. I find his attack abilities stronger, as Cero Metralleta could not kill him, while his Lanza del Relampago could parry the wolves in power. Night486 (talk) 23:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) #Same as the others - when on equal footing with Starrk, Ulquiorra has a pretty large advantage ability-wise and, unlike Starrk, can actually enters his released form, not to mention Segunda Etapa.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC) }} |winner= |o1=Yasutora Sado |o2=Shūkurō Tsukishima |votes1= #Pity Vote Sicarius001 (talk) 06:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) |votes2= #Sado's abilities are mainly physical, whereas Tsukishima's are psychological. Since Sado's shield arm is a part of his body, even that getting cut would allow Book of the End's powers to take effect. Once he's been hit by it, he's done. #Sort of obvious who wins. Chad may have range, but Tsukishima was able to conquer Captain Kuchiki's range which has controllable movement unlike Chad's.--Mtlmn (talk) 03:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) #We already seen Chad lose to him in the anime and his best attacks are too close range. El Directo does have it's limits. User:TheSmilingDoubleAgent #Tsukishima will win this. 4 words "Book of the End". If he can give Byakuya a hard time then what is Sado worth.--Bleachcrazy611 (talk) 15:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) #Tsukishima powers had pared with a captain he is evasive while chad isn't if Tsukishima lands one blow chad will be mentally unwilling to fight--Hyourinmaru2315 (talk) 22:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) #Tsukishima has Bringer Light while Chad does not have any kind of high speed movement so Tsukishima will be able to strike him easily and then...GAME OVER for Chad --ichigosama (talk) 14:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) #Tsukishima has another one of those no-brainer instant win abilities. The second he hits Chad, he wins. I don't believe that Chad has the same capacity to overcome Book of the End's abilities like Byakuya did. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 00:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) #Tsukishima gets the win here. While I admit Sado far outclasses him in the department of raw strength, Tsukishima fights with Book of the End, and one hit from that spells victory.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC) #Tsukishima easily wins by just slashing him once, Sado doesnt have such a strong resolution like other characters and tsukishima´s book of end has the ability to cut Sado´s arms.--UchihaIsaula (talk) 05:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? Winner: Tier Harribel Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? Winner: Kisuke Urahara Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? Winner: Yumichika Ayesegawa 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? Winner: 6th Division Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? Winner: Tatsuki Arisawa Karin Kurosaki vs Yuzu Kurosaki. Who would you rather have as a sister? Winner: Karin Kurosaki Suzumebachi/Jakuhō Raikōben vs Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari. Which Zanpakuto kills the fastest? Winner: Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari Uryū Ishida vs Orihime Inoue. Who is the better Sidekick? Winner: Uryū Ishida Yukio Hans Vorarlberna vs. Jackie Tristan. Whose Fullbring is better in a battle? Winner: Jackie Tristan Shūhei Hisagi vs. Izuru Kira. Who would win in a fight to the death without using Kidō or releasing their Zanpakutō? Winner: Shūhei Hisagi Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Byakuya Kuchiki Äs Nödt vs. Quilge Opie. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Äs Nödt Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Shunsui Kyōraku. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Shunsui Kyōraku Uryū Ishida vs. Masaki Kurosaki. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Masaki Kurosaki Coyote Starrk vs. Tier Harribel. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Coyote Starrk Riruka Dokugamine vs. Shūkūro Tsukishima. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Shūkūro Tsukishima Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Ulquiorra Cifer Yasutora Sado vs. Jackie Tristan. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Yasutora Sado Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Shunsui Kyōraku. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Shunsui Kyōraku Masaki Kurosaki vs. Äs Nödt. Assuming BOTH are at the SAME level of strength (physical strength, reiatsu, speed, etc.) and can use only the abilities that they themselves can use, not anyone else's abilities, who would win in a fight to the death? Winner: Äs Nödt Category:Bleach Wiki